


Let's get Married (as friends)

by findmeinthestars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Traducción, del bueno, idiotas enamorados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: Chanyeol y Baekhyun entrar al matrimonio como amigos.





	Let's get Married (as friends)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Get Married (As Friends)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/405084) by exobubz. 



> Esto es un traducción autorizada (hace muchos años) por la autora.  
> Estoy moviendo mis cosas desde [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/49757582-let%27s-get-married-as-friends-traducci%C3%B3n-%E2%98%86chanbaek) porque amo ao3

— Así que... ¿Quieres casarte?

Baekhyun paró de succionar de la pajita de su malteada. — ¿Huh?

Acomodándose, Chanyeol le dio una expresión despreocupada. — Casarse, ya sabes. Como ir a la iglesia y decir los votos y esas cosas.

— Mmm...

— Pero como amigos.

Elevando una ceja Baekhyun ladeo su cabeza. — Oh, ¿Quieres casarte como amigos?

— Sip.

Era una idea rara, pero no era una mala. Agitando sus hombros, Baekhyun metió una papa frita en su boca. — Si, claro. ¿Por qué no?

*

*

Tomando un vistazo meticuloso a su mano, Baekhyun tarareo. — Me gusta este anillo. Es lindo. ¿Te gusta el tuyo?

— Si, me gusta el mío, — respondió Chanyeol, mirando al suyo propio. Luego miró hacia arriba y sonrió al vendedor. — Creo que llevaremos estos.

*

*

— ¿Cómo quieres el pastel?

Masticando cuidadosamente, Chanyeol cayó en un estado de concentración.   
— Creo que me gustó más el de chocolate.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Baekhyun, mirando a su plato. —Creo que me gustó el de vainilla con relleno de terciopelo rojo.

Pensando, Chanyeol miró al pastelero. — ¿Podemos tener el pastel mitad chocolate y mitad vainilla?

— Sí se puede señor.

— Entonces haremos eso.

Asintiendo, el pastelero se llevó los platos, dejándolos solos a ambos. Luego Baekhyun suavemente apretó a su prometido en la rodilla. — Estoy emocionado por el pastel.

— Igual yo.

*

*

Chanyeol se sentó en la sala de espera hasta que Baekhyun entró, usando un traje blanco con una linda pajarita de lunares. Lucía despampanante y el gigante no podía haber estado más asombrado.

— ¿Se ve bien? Realmente me gusta este, especialmente la pajarita. Es divertida ¿No lo crees?

— En realidad realmente me gusta este también.

— ¿Crees que combinará con el tuyo?

— Absolutamente, — Dijo Chanyeol sin aliento.

— ¡Genial!

*

*

La boda era linda pero simple, llevada a cabo en un jardín. Sus familiares estaban presentes, levementes confundidos de por qué estaba pasando todo esto, pero cuando Baekhyun caminó por el pasillo, no parecía como si la novia o el novio se preocupasen mucho por la extraña situación. Así que sin objeciones, se casaron.

*

*

Consumar su matrimonio fue divertido. Chanyeol nunca había realmente metido su pene en nada más que su propia mano, pero el trasero de Baekhyun era mejor. Y el pelinegro nunca tuvo nada yendo dentro de él aparte de sus propios dedos, pero el pene duro de Chanyeol era ligeramente adictivo.

Cuando estuvieron pegajosos con sudor y semen, se levantaron, se miraron el uno al otro y se rieron.

*

*

Estaban en una tienda cuando Chanyeol estuvo ligeramente celoso por primera vez. Comprar muebles era una experiencia divertida hasta que un tipo macho bufón decidió comenzar a coquetear con su marido.

El es mi  _amigo_ , pensó Chanyeol. Luego se dio cuenta, No, el es mi esposo.

Luego se negó a sí mismo de ese pensamiento.

Baekhyun es solo un amigo.

Pero eso era un poco falso técnicamente.

*

*

— Chanyeol, Tengo la medicina.

Un gemido vino de la habitación.   
— Gracias... — dijo el gigante.

— Lo que sea por ti, — Respondió Baekhyun de vuelta, dejando la medicina en la encimera de la cocina para ir a buscar agua.

*

*

Mamá Park se sentó frente a la pareja. El mesero vino para volver a llenar sus bebidas y Chanyeol estaba felizmente alimentando a Baekhyun de su propia comida.

— Así que... ¿Están planeando adoptar pronto?

Chanyeol casi se atragantó, pero Baekhyun se rió. — Quizás.

¿Quizás?

Moviendo sus ojos hacia el moreno, Chanyeol le dio una mirada confusa.   
— ¿Lo estamos?

— Sí, pensé que te sentías de la misma manera. — Baekhyun le dio una mirada con ojos brillantes. — Creo que seriamos grandiosos padres, Yeol. Enseñarles acerca del amor y la amistad, ya sabes. Todo eso.

— ¿Aún están haciendo esa cosa de amigos-pero-casados? — preguntó Mamá Park. — Han pasado dos años.

Baekhyun se encogió de hombros. — Es lo que acordamos. No veo el por qué no seguiríamos siendo amigos-pero-casados.

— ¿Chanyeol? — Saltando, Chanyeol levantó sus ojos hacia su madre. — Lo que él dijo.

*

*  
  


Una noche, Chanyeol retorno a casa oliendo a perfume y Baekhyun, jodidamente preocupado e inquieto por el gigante, estaba furioso.

— ¿¡No pudiste haber llamado!? — gritó tras un Chanyeol cansado que no estaba de humor. — Es la una de la mañana ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera tan tarde de todas formas? Y... Y ¿Por qué mierda hueles así? Es el aroma de una mujer...

Luego pausó.

— ¿¡Me estabas engañando!?

— Park Baekhyun, detente, — Chanyeol gruñó, sacando su corbata y tirándola en el suelo de su habitación. — Deberías haberte ido a dormir hace mucho-.

Empujando al gigante por el pecho, Baekhyun lo derribó sobre la cama, sus manos empuñaban fuertemente el frente de la camisa blanca del hombre.

— Ni se te ocurra engañarme, Park Chanyeol, — advirtió. Su voz era tensa, pero temblorosa. — Juro por dios, que te mato... en verdad... no lo hagas.  _Por favor._

Con el pecho pesado, Chanyeol mordió su labio inferior antes de alzar su mano y poner al moreno sobre el, sosteniéndolo alrededor de la cintura. — Nunca. Nunca lo haría.

Olfateando, Baekhyun colocó su cara en el hombro del gigante. — Entonces ¿Por qué estuviste afuera hasta tan tarde? — preguntó sumisamente.

— Karaoke con mis colegas. Invitación de último minuto. Lo siento, olvide llamar.

— ¿Estás mintiendo?

— ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

— Mientes cada vez que me dices que me amas...

Esa parte se salió y Baekhyun levantó su cabeza de un salto hasta que sus ojos accidentalmente se encontraron con los de Chanyeol.

— ¿Qué?

Mordiendo sus labios, Baekhyun se apartó del hombre bajo el y se paró pronto. — Es tarde. vamos a dormir, ¿si?

Agarrando la mano del moreno, Chanyeol lo mantuvo quieto en el lugar mientras se paraba. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que te miento cada vez que te digo que te amo?

— Chanyeol-

— Baekhyun. — Chanyeol no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. — ¿Qué pasa?

No se suponía de que fuera un problema. Ellos hicieron un acuerdo simple, pero Baekhyun no podía soportar mucho de ello ya. Mirando hacia abajo al gigante, suspiro. — ¿Qué dices si pedimos el divorcio?

Anonadado, Chanyeol llevó su mano de vuelta. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Como... Divorcio. Deberíamos obtener el divorcio. Quiero decir... ¿Por qué no?

— Más bien ¿por qué?, — discutió Chanyeol. — Han pasado cinco años. Pensé que estábamos bien.

— Estamos bien, Yeol, — Aseguró el moreno — pero es sólo que...

Arrugando sus ojos, Chanyeol frunció. Dios, ¿por qué su pecho sentía algo como dolor? Mierda.

— ¿Qué es?

— Ya no te amo como amigo...

Eso dolió. Realmente. Las manos de Chanyeol se enrollaron en puños descansando en sus rodillas.   
— Bueno... — murmuró, tratando de comprenderlo. — Bueno... Um... ¿No sé que decir a eso? — hubo una risa incómoda pero Chanyeol quería llorar, un poco. — Ya veo. Bueno... Quiero decir, supongo que eso pasa...

— Así que no podemos ser amigos-pero-casados ya... De eso se trata toda esta cosa.

— Claro. Quiero decir-

— Fue tu idea en ese momento y no creí que nunca fuera a-

— Entiendo. Fue estúpido de todas formas. Estúpido de mi al siquiera sugerirlo y-

— Chanyeol, no va a funcionar si solo soy yo quien se siente de esta forma-

— No, no, está bien. Si quieres el divorcio entonces... No lo se, Baek... ¿Bueno? ¿Claro? Quiero decir- — Chanyeol tomó una respiración profunda. — Si ya no te sientes capaz entonces-

— Chanyeol, por el amor de dios, ¡ _estoy_  enamorado de ti! No solamente me gustas, Realmente quiero decir que yo sinceramente con todo lo que tengo para darte,  _estoy enamorado_  de tu estúpido ser. De verdad.

Para alguien con grandes orejas, Chanyeol no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. — ¿Me amas?

— Sí. — Baekhyun contuvo la respiración. — Pero sé que no te sientes de la misma forma, así que antes de que te pongas todo raro respecto a esto, creo que si nos separamos, entonces será lo mejor para ambos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿No? — ¿Así se sentía el estar realmente vivo? Chanyeol no lo podía decidir. Tenía una sensación de que ya estaba muerto. Saltando alto, rapidamente se acerco al moreno. — No quiero el divorcio.

— ¡Pero será raro! — Argumentó Baekhyun.

— Park Baekhyun, he estado en tu cuerpo como un 'amigo'. Realmente no se pondrá más raro que casarte con tu mejor amigo sólo porque sí. Tomaría mucho superar eso.

Jadeando un suspiro, Baekhyun se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres quedarte así? ¿Yo estando más que solamente amandote-como-amigo?

— Eso está completamente bien, — Dijo Chanyeol, sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba a Baekhyun para un abrazo. Antes de que Baekhyun pudiera dar otro argumento, escuchó las palabras, — Si tú estás de acuerdo conmigo más que sólo amandote como amigo, también. Como... por estos últimos cinco años.

*

*

Mamá Park abrió la puerta principal y estaba sorprendida ante la vista de su hijo, yerno, y nieto. — ¡Oh, finalmente lo trajeron a casa!

Gentilmente pasandole el bebé hacia ella, Baekhyun sonrió. — Es lindo.

— Sí, lo es, — Dijo mamá Park embobada mientras sostenía a su nieto. — Así que, ¿Cómo van ustedes dos? ¿Aún con esa cosa de amigos-pero-casados?

Chanyeol se encogió de hombros, dando un vistazo a los grandes ojos cafés mirándolo hacia arriba con una chispa de felicidad. — De todas formas, estoy casado con mi mejor amigo.  
  
  


~~~~~~~

 


End file.
